


恋爱自由

by Co_Akira



Series: Akeshu/明主 [7]
Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: AU, Akira in female wear, M/M, Pretending relationship, Strangers to Lovers, akeshu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_Akira/pseuds/Co_Akira
Summary: 惨遭逼婚明智x女装大佬主为了逃避联姻，明智吾郎找上了初次见面的女警雨宫莲，谁能想到女警竟是女装大佬……明主合志的稿，解禁了，合志的主题是启明星
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Akeshu/明主 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039409
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：因为剧情需要，本文出现化妆品全部不防水

明智吾郎开车从停车场出来，车沿着坡道一路向上，车载播放器随机到一首摇滚，音乐和明智内心的波澜起伏对上了拍子。

明智心情很糟。

他刚从他亲生父亲的办公楼里出来。大型企业的社长野心勃勃，为了彻底击败竞争对手，精心算计，连几年前甚至还不知道存在的私生子也不放过。

“你也到了该考虑结婚的年纪，想必那一天的到来不会很远了，”狮童正义颇有深意地说，“自你来找我已经过去了这么多年，我觉得是时候公开你的存在了，你看这件事就放到你结婚之后如何？”

明智在心中骂了一句不可描述的脏话。

他早知道狮童不会无缘无故把他放在暗处，原来是为了找准时机把儿子推出来当成家族联姻的工具，助他在事业路上更进一步。

狮童找他谈话，多半是心中早已有了心怡的联姻对象。

明智在心中又骂了一句不能明说的脏话，这次的辱骂对象加上了狮童的几个合作对象。

明智现在得以开着车暂时全身而退是因为他演技够好，在震惊下还能挂上为难的笑脸，一句“事实上我和我的女朋友才刚交往不久，谈结婚会不会太早了点？”就让狮童临时改变策略，换了句话讲——

“你有恋人这么重要的事，我居然不知道，有时间一定要让我见见。”

狮童不信任他。

他这个血缘上的父亲从没信任过他，明智早不记得到底是从何时起，在利用欺骗中度过漫长时光，这对他来说已是一种习惯了。

当务之急是明智必须赶快找一个“女朋友”应付狮童，可明智今天之前还满脑工作无心恋爱，别说现役恋人，连前女友都不存在一个，更不用谈结婚了。

就在这时明智的手机接到消息，是狮童的一个代理人——问明智方不方便今晚把恋人带来和他见一面。

明智果断把消息从列表里删除。

气是气，班还是得上，才休假没两天，局里又因为发生了案件叫他过去，明智从停车场出来，干脆一个右拐直接前往案发现场。

这是近几个月发生的第三起疑似意外死亡事件了，这些事件无一例外的是，第一眼看上去都像是意外事故，但种种蛛丝马迹却暗示事情并没有这么简单。密集的事件发生频率，还有身亡者的身份，都把明智的思路指向了暗杀的方向。

但是有了思路，明智也不好深入调查。谁知道最终的调查结果会不会是狮童那派？说到底不过是为了他自己的目的罢了。

明智在狮童办公室逗留的时间比他预想的长了一点，总之他完全是去晚了，到的时候没他什么事了。现场围了一圈人，拍照的拍照，提问的提问，明智甚至都挤不进去，只好在人群外看着。

他很快就发现除了他自己，还有一个人没有挤进人群前方的打算。

那是个身材高挑的女人，一身漆黑女警制服，腿上包裹着黑色丝袜。她把警帽拿在手里漫不经心地捏着边转着玩，站在人堆里显得突兀又出彩，一瞬间就吸引了明智的目光。

穿全黑的女人不多见，驾驭得住全黑的女人更不多见。

注意到明智的视线，女警往他这边看了过来。

“明智先生。”

她好像认出他来了，不慌不忙地把警帽戴好向他走来——不是什么奇怪的事，明智算得上是个粉丝以万计的名人，在她这个年龄段尤其受欢迎。她一边走，明智一边想：这么深的口红色号意外地很适合她。

他忽然心生一计。

“你刚刚说报酬丰富，我想问……大概是多少？”初识的女警雨宫莲撑着头，带着小小的笑问。

经过一番复杂的对话，雨宫莲差不多已经理解了明智的苦衷，答应帮他一个小忙。

明智没想到能进展到这地步，他以为雨宫莲八成会打电话报警，到那个时候就希望同事能听明智解释了。

明智给她写下一个数。

“成交。”莲大方地说。也许有人会和钱过不去，但显然那个人不会是雨宫莲。

交易刚刚达成，明智便迫不及待地从黑名单里把狮童的代理人拉出来发消息。

他在开头表示自己因为工作看到消息晚了，紧跟着就强调自己的女友愿意露面。对方也不拐弯抹角，直接发来一家餐厅的地址邀请明智携女友一同前往用晚餐。

“还有免费晚餐。”凑过来看明智手机的雨宫莲十分满意。

让雨宫莲当警察那是屈才，她是个天生的演员。还没进门，她就已经主动拉起了明智的手，搞得明智生理性不习惯，几秒后才反应过来，要不习惯也应该是雨宫莲不习惯。

代理人订了个包厢等他们，包厢门一关上，雨宫莲便抢先自我介绍了起来。

“我是来栖晓。”她说。

明智瞥了她一眼，转念一想又释然了——毕竟是租来的女友，不想暴露真名倒也不是不能理解。

狮童的代理人是有备而来，看似随口一问的问题实则暗藏杀机。明智很快意识到忘记统一口径了，然而为时已晚，他只得帮着雨宫莲见招拆招，晚饭都吃得不安稳。

聊到一半，明智发现不对劲了：雨宫莲好像根本就不需要自己，凭一个人能编他们交往一个月，甚至一年的故事。明智只有在一边看的份，这期间还能主动给雨宫莲倒上一杯茶，免得她说多了觉得口渴。

雨宫莲端起茶杯，姿态优雅地喝完了。

狮童的代理人看不出破绽，只得在雨宫莲掌控话题时陪着笑，夸赞来栖晓真是个有趣的人。

“不过，明智君也太低调了，完全看不出来你们在一起了。”

雨宫莲沉了沉脸色，随后接话：“是吾郎想要低调点啦，我一直都很尊重他的意见。”

代理人无话可说，显然是最后一招用尽也无可奈何，被迫噤声。

目送狮童代理人的车远去，明智只觉得长出了一口恶气，结账的时候毫不犹豫地从钱包里取出纸币交给雨宫莲。

雨宫莲也不客气。

明智正想客套地和雨宫莲说上一句再会，手机一声提醒音后又收到消息，依然是狮童的代理人：  
“今晚和来栖小姐聊天很愉快，希望以后能多见面。”

明智的笑脸僵硬在脸上。

“怎么了？”

雨宫莲把钱折好放进包里，发现明智不大对劲，于是好心问道。

明智把手机给她看。

“如果方便的话，希望你能和我长期合作，当然，我会付钱的。”

他顺便借着这个机会厚着脸皮继续发展商业合作。

“我倒是没问题，就是……”

雨宫莲摸着下巴，似乎在开不开口这个问题上有一丝犹豫。

“就是……？”

雨宫莲没回答，拉着明智的手把明智拖进了男洗手间，打开一个隔间的门把自己和明智一起塞了进去。

事发突然，明智连挣脱的时间都没有。

“你非要在这里说吗？还有这里不是……”

明智眼睁睁看着雨宫莲把隔间的门锁上。现在他们孤男寡女两个人困在一个隔间里，稍有不慎便会手肘撞上小臂，膝盖碰到膝盖，明智觉得这不合适。

雨宫莲离他太近了。在这个狭窄的空间随时都可能与她对视，之后会被她灰色的眼睛夺取目光的结局明智已经预料到了。

他还想提醒雨宫莲她不能堂而皇之地走进这里，然后他就说不出话来了。

因为雨宫莲把手伸到脖子后面去够什么东西，下一秒那头柔软及肩的黑色假发落了下来，露出明显要短的真发。

雨宫莲再次开口——这时已是一个年轻男性的声音：  
“我是男人。”

明智想告雨宫莲欺诈，可转念一想，自己好像没理由告别人欺诈，毕竟雨宫莲从来没说过自己是女的。

他干脆大脑放空放弃思考，一晃神就跟着雨宫莲走了——雨宫莲说有些事要到别的地方才能说清楚。

雨宫莲口中的“别的地方”是一家咖啡馆，他们到的时候，门牌上挂着“close”，不过从外面能看到店里的灯在亮着，借这一点亮光隐约可以看清店名叫“卢布朗”。雨宫莲敲了敲门，门应声打开，咖啡馆把他们二人都迎了进去。

店里坐了好几个人，其中的四个女生看到雨宫莲进来纷纷站起来把他围住，给他涂卸妆水。雨宫莲再出现时已没了初见时那副火辣女警的感觉——这不妨碍他还是很好看。

“今天怎么样？”一个橙发少女饶有兴趣地一边打量明智，一边问雨宫莲。

雨宫莲伸出手和她击掌。

“很顺利，还赚了外快。”

咖啡馆里的人除了明智都笑作一团，但明智没发现哪里好笑，他觉得气氛有点古怪。

雨宫莲笑够了就站起来向二楼走去，明智下意识想跟上，却在楼梯口被雨宫莲拦下。

“你想看我换衣服吗？”

“不想。”明智乖乖坐回去。

他入座后才发现自己正被几双眼睛同时盯着看，盯得他心里直发虚，浑身不自在。

“要咖啡吗？”在他将要承受不住莫名关注的前一秒，从吧台的方向及时传来一个好心的声音问他。

“要，多加点糖和奶，谢谢。”明智虚弱地说。

明智勉强喝完了咖啡，而雨宫莲终于允许明智到二楼去了——说是二楼，其实该叫阁楼。明智踏上最后一级台阶，快速地扫了一眼阁楼的布置：和他印象里的阁楼相比，这块地方多了些人味，都能称得上是一个房间了。

雨宫莲的女装——全套女警制服加黑丝袜高跟鞋被随意地丢弃在地上。

明智心力交瘁，想自己还曾对穿着它们的雨宫莲心动过。他又在心里悄悄确认一遍，他刚刚想法的意思不是雨宫莲只有穿女装的时候才好看。

雨宫莲正坐在床上忙着用手机给谁发消息，他打完最后几个字按下发送，抬头就看见明智正盯着自己看。

“我脸上有什么东西吗？”

明智愣了一下，然后咳嗽一声。

“我发现你假睫毛忘了摘。”

“那是我的真睫毛。”  
雨宫莲眨了眨眼睛，耐心地给他解释。

“所以你为什么要女装出现在那里？”

“事出有因，双叶说她想玩真心话大冒险，刚好我有个朋友今天要请假，就顺便安排我顶班了。”生活不易，雨宫莲叹气。

明智朝他投去同情的视线。

“那，为什么我一开始找你的时候，你答应帮我？”

雨宫莲陷入沉思，然后抬起头朝他笑了一下：“你看起来好像很急，现在不是都提倡自由恋爱吗？我当时觉得帮你一把算给我积德了。”

提倡自由恋爱，还算行吧。

“既然现在你也看到了——那你之前说的长期合作，现在还算数吗？”雨宫莲问，明智怀疑他还在指望那笔说好的工资。

这是个好问题。

不算数也得算数，天底下哪能找到第二个穿女装穿得和雨宫莲一样，上来就挑战全黑，还意外有气质的人。

可能是怕明智误会，雨宫莲解释道：“你不用担心，只要你提前发消息给我，我还是会穿女装陪你出去。”

明智觉察出一丝违和感。

怎么回事？要一直穿女装的是雨宫莲，按理说该被做心理工作的也应当是雨宫莲——怎么雨宫莲还反过来做他的心理工作了？

那他还有什么话说？

然后明智就真没什么话可说了，雨宫莲点点头，示意他可以走了。

明智拿起放在桌上的手机，刚站起来便想起什么，回过头喊了雨宫莲一下：“我们是不是该交换联系方式？”

雨宫莲欣然接受。

明智把雨宫莲的号码存进手机，备注写上“来栖晓”。雨宫莲则把手指放在自己的猫猫头像上，问明智需不需要他把头像换成明智的照片。

“暂时不必了。”

明智认为一个让他也接受的过程是必要的。

今天是尝试约会第一天。

雨宫莲这次走的是清纯路线，套上长款连衣裙，涂一层薄薄的唇彩，披着一头黑色长发，为了照顾明智的身高高跟鞋都没穿——作势就要来拉明智的手。

明智下意识地避开，余光瞥到路边戴着墨镜的可疑人物，又不情不愿地主动握了回去。

美少女雨宫莲的脸上绽开一个笑容。

“我想吃最近很流行的夹心华夫饼，吾郎会给我买的吧？”

太会了，真的太会演了。明智几乎绷不住脸上的假笑，他已经开始分不清自己现在算是直男还是gay了。

明智牵着雨宫莲的手，两个人向夹心华夫饼店走去。排队的时候雨宫莲顺势抱上了明智的胳膊，引来路人注目。明智清楚地听到有真情侣在指着他们这对假情侣讨论，说的是“你看他们感情多好。”

雨宫莲展现出了百分之两百的女子力，凑近和明智讨论夹心要草莓味还是蓝莓味的。他抹了口红的嘴唇贴近明智的耳朵——明智的大脑“嗡”的一声，给自己下了张心律不齐通知书。

明智告诉雨宫莲，华夫饼夹心要草莓的挺好。雨宫莲从善如流，把菜单递回去点了草莓味，补上一句“表面可以淋巧克力酱”。

他们坐在靠近街道的小圆桌边，桌上摆着可自选的糖果。点的华夫饼刚上桌，雨宫莲便用赠送的小勺把彩针往巧克力酱上撒，一直到盖上厚厚的一层。

“你怎么吃华夫饼吃得这么熟练？”  
明智拿着叉子悬在盘子上空转圈，盯着这盘艺术品不知从哪里下叉比较好。

“你自己推文评论区说的，你是不是从不看你粉丝的留言？”  
雨宫莲理直气壮，见明智好像没想起来，他好心地把手机拿出来打开推特，从关注列表里翻出明智的私人账号，选出一条推文给明智看。

明智和自拍照片里的自己茫然对视，然后跳过雨宫莲的问题，下定决心想切华夫饼，在动手的前一刻忽觉得抢女友东西吃不太符合他一贯的形象，只好站起来又去点一份。

等他回来，雨宫莲已经吃得差不多了，只有嘴角还留有一点果酱——雨宫莲正挑战着对着镜子自己用纸巾把它们擦掉。

“等一下。”明智叫住他。

雨宫莲把手放下，困惑的视线紧跟着追上。

“我觉得现在有必要给你拍张照证明我们有来过。”

雨宫莲点点头，认为明智说得对。

明智解锁手机，打开相机，取景框对准嘴角果酱还没擦干净的雨宫莲，雨宫莲正对镜头笑了起来。

这个笑看得明智晕乎乎的，好像雨宫莲在注视的真是要给他拍照的男朋友一样。

他按下快门，腹诽自己越来越不正常了，明明保存在相册里做个样子就差不多了，竟然还想把照片设置成聊天背景。

雨宫莲靠过来看照片，评价明智的摄影技术“还算不错”。

雨宫莲的长假发垂下来，风吹起一点蹭到明智的脖子，他的手随意地搭在明智的肩上，稍稍用力，半个身子都靠明智支撑。

明智委婉地希望雨宫莲能保持一点距离。

“你不觉得这样才像情侣吗？”雨宫莲反问。

明智笑了。

“你知道我还有办法能让我们变得更像情侣吗？”

雨宫莲忍不住问：“什么办法？”

“比如我现在亲你。”

雨宫莲猛地后退一步，看人的眼神都警惕了几分，明智得意地想：他终于怕了。

雨宫莲退后了一步也没有别的地方可去，他站在窗边，依靠玻璃反射出的人像，理了理假发便重整旗鼓，原路坐回了明智身边。

“我们现在可是在一条船上，你有空在嘴上赢过我，还不如想想怎么对付监视你的人。”他叹了一口气，和明智讲话的语气活像感叹儿子不成器的老母亲。

雨宫莲语重心长地又说：“你听到那个人那天说什么了吧？他说我们太低调了。不表现得积极一点，你准备怎么骗过他？”

雨宫莲今天话特别多，他还要接着说：“我只是想帮你快速达成目的，你要是不满意完全可以和我说，不必开这种玩笑——以防万一，我确认一下，你刚刚的话是开玩笑的对吧？”

明智一句话没讲，阅读理解一下就是他没否认，于是雨宫莲权当他默认了，遂向他露出了一个宽慰的笑——没想到明智不知道受了什么刺激，低着头沉思半天忽然把手机拿出来，咬牙切齿地向雨宫莲确认：“只要表现积极一点就行了吧？”

雨宫莲不明所以，点了点头。

明智打开推特登录自己的营业用账号，把刚刚的照片配上一大段官宣风格的文字发了出去。他还嫌不够，于是账号的头像也被一起换掉。明智的手机卡了一下，再次刷新后，未读消息瞬间超过了99条。明智没清通知，面无表情地点开设置，选择了登出账号。

雨宫莲被他吓到，坐在一边几次欲言又止，连带凳子一起往旁边挪了挪，这才小心翼翼说：“……你习惯了就好。”


	2. Chapter 2

可能刺激实在是太大了，明智一夜之间像是被打开了什么开关，前一天还在要求两个人间保持一点距离，第二天就顶着来栖小姐吃华夫饼的头像来给雨宫莲发消息。

雨宫莲坐在床上对着手机屏幕纠结，谁会想到他那天和明智说可以把头像换掉只是想活跃气氛呢。现在好了，对方真的换了，那自己不换好像说不过去。

五分钟后龙司在楼下大叫一声，问他怎么把头像换成了明智的自拍。

明智打起十二分精神，天天拖着雨宫莲出去营业，拍一些vlog传到账号上——雨宫莲很好奇，骗过了家里人后明智打算怎么收场，但是这严格来说轮不到他操心，毕竟账号不是他的，等假发一摘妆一卸，任谁也不会把明智的女朋友和他联系起来。

雨宫莲瘫在沙发上看明智拍的一系列vlog,视频里的两个人逛遍各大约会胜地，背景里的路人纷纷露出羡慕的表情。雨宫莲忍不住咂舌，他这几天光顾着陪明智出去，正事一点没做，他要是有一日真陷入热恋期也不过如此了——不对，还做不到这地步。

不过不务正业的生活也不剩多少时间了，明智今晚约他出去第二次和那位“代理人”见面，如果一切顺利，明天开始来栖小姐这个人就可以消失了。

这时高卷杏抱着一盒工具走上阁楼，看到他一副思绪飘离的样子，毫不犹豫地出手关掉视频，拍拍他的脑袋，催他是时候起来干活了。

“不是说了换好了衣服就不要乱动了吗？你看你，假发都乱了。”杏摇了摇头，强烈谴责雨宫莲这种暴殄天物的行为。

雨宫莲看着杏将各式化妆品在桌上一字排开，出手把假发整理好，心想生活真是艰难。

于是当明智抵达阁楼，看到的就是这样一幅画面：全副武装的雨宫莲困在沙发上动弹不得，杏在帮他涂口红。

雨宫莲越过杏和明智对上视线，趁杏换化妆品的空当和明智打招呼。

“莲小心一点，不要吃到口红。”杏隔着张桌子命令道，手握一支唇膏直指他的脸。

雨宫莲立刻乖乖闭上嘴，虽然他知道杏舍不得拿化妆品砸他。

考虑到这次的目的是一举打消对方的所有念头，雨宫莲的后援团队为他精心搭配了一套服装——专门用来对付高要求的豪门家长。莲懂一点基础补妆技巧，所以杏打包了一只小化妆包让他带上，以防外一。临出门前她又匆匆递上一个礼品袋，压低声音说有礼物，好感加分。

明智当司机，副驾驶坐着雨宫莲，一路飙车到了代理人订的店。

代理人坐在位置上冲走进来的两人热情地招手：“没想到你们来得这么快，我也是刚到，菜还没来得及点。”

信你的鬼话，一看你就是坐了好久了。

明智虽心理活动是这样，嘴上说的却是：“没关系，怕堵车所以早出发了，结果今天运气还不错。”

“那我去点菜吧。”雨宫莲先发制人，还没坐下就要走。

“那怎么行，也让我一起去吧。”代理人不甘示弱，连忙站起来，可谓是神仙过招。

明智计算了一番，自己现在扮演的是男朋友的角色，而对面坐的是男方的家长，那么果然此时让雨宫莲去自由发挥是最合适的……

想到这里，他便心安理得地准备坐下来。

雨宫莲在他坐下的前一秒及时拉住他，贴着他的耳朵问：“你想吃什么？”

这太突然了，明智没反应过来。

“……寿司？”

“就寿司？”

“寿司有什么问题吗？”寿司也分三六九等的好吗？

雨宫莲掩住嘴笑出了声：“没有问题，我只是在想既然是在见你的家长，那多点你喜欢吃的菜会比较合适。反正又不是我付钱，这种时候最好还是不要隐瞒。”

“不是，我真的想吃寿司，不要会转的。”

雨宫莲走之前悲悯地看了他一眼，明智被他这么一看，终于记起这家店的特色是各类鱼料理。

雨宫莲真给他点了快一桌寿司，剩下不是寿司的是代理人点的。这次场合再怎么不对也不妨碍明智吃寿司了，雨宫莲说得对，反正不是他掏钱，错失了这次机会，谁知道他自己还舍不舍得掏工资再来吃。

明智一筷子夹中一粒，余光瞄到代理人从公文包里拿出文件夹，心中顿时警铃大作。

代理人把文件夹打开，挑出一张纸来：“来栖晓小姐对吗？不好意思，擅自查了你的个人资料。”

明智和雨宫莲对视一眼，试图脑波传话问他是哪里来的个人资料。雨宫莲回了他一个眼神暗示：这么多天我还不能伪造出一个吗？

雨宫莲“嗯”了一声。

代理人继续念了下去：“上面说你是一人独居。”

“是。不过最近有在考虑和吾郎同居呢。”

代理人穷追不舍：“你住的地方好像离你工作的警局有点远，方便的话我想问一下，你为什么忽然想调到新的单位工作了？”

这题我都会答，明智暗喜。更高的工资、更优的工作环境等等，只看雨宫莲要选哪一个了。

雨宫莲低下头，捏了捏额前的头发。明智正疑惑他怎么不讲话了，就听见雨宫莲持续瞎编：“因为我一直很憧憬吾郎前辈，申请换工作地点也是想更接近他，最后能在一起真是太好了！”

居然是……是女方倒追！明智起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

不谈对明智的致命打击，至少雨宫莲的精彩表演成功打动了代理人。

明智乘胜追击，抓住代理人正目瞪口呆的机会，赶在他问个没完前阻止他：“现在是吃饭时间，一直问别人的隐私不太好吧？”

“也是，抱歉抱歉，我不问了，希望来栖小姐别介意。”

“我怎么会介意呢，”雨宫莲一边配合，一边从桌子底下拿出杏塞给他的礼品盒来，“对了，差点都忘了给您的礼物了，还请务必收下。”

然后代理人真的不再问了，礼物被他接过，放在了脚边。

“我们晚上说不定可以庆祝一下，”雨宫莲小声对明智说，“名字你来定，散伙饭还是庆功宴？”

“就庆功宴吧。”明智心情不错。

待一桌食物被消灭得差不多，雨宫莲借说有事先一步出了门。代理人则佯装弯腰去取礼盒，在明智有意跟上的那一瞬间，低声喊住了他。

明智犹豫地望了一眼雨宫莲远去的方向，停下了脚步。

“那位大人的意思是，你的恋爱游戏玩得差不多就该分手了。”代理人坐在原位上，明明在空间上处于较高位置，明智却有了种从高处被俯视的微妙感觉。无需多言，“那位大人”指的是谁两人都心知肚明。“毕竟恋爱和婚姻是两回事，你还是要为大局着想，希望你能考虑一下。”

明智面无表情地听代理人说话，不知不觉中加重了呼吸。他胃里一阵翻腾，难以想象几分钟前他才刚吃下一顿寿司，兴许是被对话者令人作呕的态度搞得生理不适。

什么为大局着想，只是对每一个棋子都物尽其用，把人的价值转换成投资的金钱罢了。

不要搞错了，他在代理人注意不到的地方攥紧拳头又松开，想着达成自己个人目的的最快方法就是潜伏在狮童身边等待时机，因此才暂时站在狮童这边，但他绝对没有为了达到愿望，完全落入狮童正义掌握中的地步。

“我考虑一下。”

偏偏这些话他不能说出口。

到头来，他自以为可用的借口在他们眼中仅仅是个随时可以结束的“恋爱游戏”。他们的看法不会改变，现在是用虚伪的“希望”修饰，若他再有反对的意向，他们会做出什么还说不清楚。

代理人听他这么说，这才放心地笑了。  
“别拖太久，向新交的女朋友提分手要方便很多，等时间长了被纠缠上就不好办了。要是有麻烦可以联系我，这件事那位大人交给我全权负责了。”

临走之前，代理人拎起了雨宫莲的礼盒，端在手上了打量一番——能清晰听到包装内点心摇晃的声音。他满意地朝明智颔首，经过走廊时和明智擦肩而过，明智听见了他的声音，好似胜券在握：  
“还有，替我和来栖小姐说一声谢谢，礼物我收下了。”

餐厅里只剩下了明智，与他融不进其中的忙碌服务员和喧闹的食客。雨宫莲说得没错，他们今天是足够成功到可以开庆功宴了，但是明智开心不起来。

明智走出店门，远远看到了那个高挑的身影。

“你怎么现在才——你还好吗？”  
雨宫莲倚在墙边，随着明智的每一步靠近，愈发清晰地感受到了明智周身散发出的颓废气息，于是从口中脱出半句的随意一问拐向了更加温和的方向。

明智摇摇头，不准备理他。

“还没结束？”

明智一言不发，两只手揣在口袋里，瞪着对面闪光的霓虹招牌，好像那是他上辈子的仇人。

“不介意的话我想问问，你是陷入什么大型家庭矛盾中了吗？你的父亲连见女朋友都不亲自过来。”

雨宫莲一担心起人来，话就会变得特别多，话多了就容易引爆明智，看看，都提到父亲了。

明智长吁一口气，转回来面对雨宫莲，抽出放在口袋里的两只手按住他的肩膀，手动命令他停下来。  
“你能不能安静点？”

有朝一日他也会对雨宫莲说出这句话，真是令人百感交集。

雨宫莲沉默了，是被明智瞬间改变的语气惊到一时不能恢复也说不定。

过了一会，雨宫莲又试探性地再开口：“你应该试着暂时忘掉困扰你的事，那个人的话对你影响太大了。”

雨宫莲摸着下巴，独自思考了一会，颇积极地提议道：“要不你跟我来吧，我们去点你可能喜欢的地方。”

“我不想去，我想回家。”

“不，你想去，”雨宫莲拍拍明智的脸纠正他，“你是工作了一天的明智吾郎，现在特想和你女朋友出去玩。”

随便你了，反正你不说，我都把工作的事忘了。明智自暴自弃，任由自己被雨宫莲拖上电车，恍惚记起第一次见雨宫莲那天，自己也是被这样拖进洗手间隔间的。

雨宫莲好不容易劝明智坐上了电车，他们运气不错，在平时拥挤的车厢中找到了两个座位。雨宫莲打开手机，一边观察明智的视线方向，一边刷明智的推特，记住每一个高频出现在他推特里的地点。

他带明智去了中华街，在电影院门口指着每一部档期中电影询问明智的意见，好像在检查学生视力的保健老师。推特照片里的明智笑得很开心，面前的明智却一副兴致缺乏的样子。雨宫莲头疼不已。

“你差不多该冷静点了。”

他们坐在甜品店里时，雨宫莲忍无可忍地宣布。

明智头都没抬一下，手里拿了把叉子猛戳招牌松饼。雨宫莲不是很喜欢吃甜食，这一刻竟也有点心疼起松饼来，有了在完全不能吃之前替天行道的冲动。

“你怎么不吃松饼了？你的个人资料里写你很喜欢甜食。”

“……那是粉丝想看的，我没那么喜欢吃甜的。”

“你个人资料里的东西都是粉丝想看的？”

“差不多。”

雨宫莲看了一眼手机上明智的推特，毫不犹豫取关了它。

“我知道了，我穿成这样你放松不下来，”雨宫莲用不容置疑的口气说，到关键时试图推一把眼镜，但是他忘了自己没有戴，“我们回卢布朗，我去把衣服换掉，然后随便你在那里坐几个小时。”

雨宫莲说走就走，于是明智从走进卢布朗到坐下的全过程中都是懵的。

咖啡馆没有花哨的装修，此时连面生的客人都没有。站在雨宫莲这一边曾与明智有几面之缘的几个人一见他们推门进来，便把大声喧哗化为了窃窃私语，也有挥手和雨宫莲打招呼的，除此之外能听到的是简单机械重复把咖啡豆磨碎过程时必不可少的运作声。

明智坐在吧台前感到无所适从，要是他随身携带了工作用的电脑，待会就能把自己一头埋进工作里了，考虑到他今天原本的目的……他还是只后悔好了。

“要喝咖啡吗？”雨宫莲出现在明智对面——他刚从他妹妹双叶那过来，一进门双叶便喊他去看电脑。

明智越来越疑惑雨宫莲到底还会些什么了。

“黑咖啡就好，谢谢。”

雨宫莲点点头，一脸认真地说黑咖啡在我的擅长范围内。他这么一说，明智反倒有点担心了，喝下去时内心五味杂陈，好在咖啡没什么怪味，明智胆战心惊地等了一会，也没有中毒身亡。

“还要续杯吗？”雨宫莲看明智喝完一杯，随口问。

明智把杯子推了出去。

雨宫莲为明智沏上第二杯，然后走到二楼去换衣服，留明智一个人在下面拿咖啡当酒灌。他上楼一步两个台阶，完全忘了自己还穿着裙子。明智只看一眼就产生了罪恶感，默默把视线移回来停留在咖啡上一动不动。

咖啡馆的灯光整体呈暖色调，但终究只是没有任何温度的光，他手里捧着的咖啡倒是此时的唯一热源。以瓷杯为介，从指尖传递过来的热度反而起到降温的作用，拯救了他被冲得发热的头脑，思考能力在渐渐恢复——明智漫不经心地想，这样算不算是冷静下来了？

雨宫莲换好衣服，噔噔下了楼冲到吧台后面。明智手里的咖啡杯早见了底，看见雨宫莲过来，主动问他要了第三杯。

“说起来，”等候时明智打量了一下四周，“能随意使用阁楼，你和这家店的店主是什么关系？”

“我住在这里。”雨宫莲背对着他在忙，明智看不见他的表情，只听见一个直率的回答。

“住在这里？”

雨宫莲比明智有耐心多了，他倒是乐意挨个解答每个疑问句，满足明智的好奇心。

“我长期在这里帮忙，作为报酬，老板愿意给我一个容身的地方。”

咖啡杯被推回了明智面前，明智抬头，发现雨宫莲脸上带着点笑意正看着他。

“还有问题？”

明智明明还什么都没说。不过雨宫莲说得不假，他真的还有问题。他还没搞懂雨宫莲为什么会没有容身的地方，交易只到假扮女朋友这步，雨宫莲为什么要多管闲事跑来帮他。然而他又顾忌今天的问题是不是够多了，不如就由他来终结折磨人的提问环节。

大事不妙啊。明智握紧瓷杯柄，用力得指节发白——他引以为傲的假面偏偏在雨宫莲这个人面前失了效，这人灰色的双眸里肯定藏了什么魔法，不然怎么能凭一个眼神、一个微妙的表情变化就看出人在困扰什么？如果真有魔法，他以后又该怎么办？

“我曾经试图拯救一个女人，似乎因此惹到了什么大人物，我就有了前科，”雨宫莲自顾自地解释起来，他的视线在明智和明智手里的咖啡杯间摇摆不定，确认明智没什么过激反应后才接着往下叙述，“因为我的前科，没有地方会雇我，我又需要生活费……”

他朝明智摊开手，意思是现状如此。

雨宫莲找了把椅子在明智对面坐下，眼神真诚又柔和，他可能不是故意的，可明智的确承受不了这样的目光，只能匆匆仰头把咖啡一饮而尽。

“其实我帮你不是为了积德，”雨宫莲轻轻地说，“我不相信那个，我只是单纯想帮你。现在不能掌握自己命运的人太多了，要是你能变得更自由的话，那倒还算一件好事。”

“我带你来这里，是这里能让我安心，说不定对你也有用。”

雨宫莲伸出手把明智手里的咖啡杯拿走。明智对这件事无可奈何，这下连他最后的防御都被破坏了。他觉得时间放慢了十倍，甚至百倍，指针的每一个动作都如此漫长，令狼狈的败将动弹不得——即使到了这种地步，雨宫莲仍然不肯放过他。

“那么，”雨宫莲靠近了一点，问，“你感觉好点了吗？”

雨宫莲非要把他逼到绝境不可。

明智的心跳得快从胸口蹦出来，他只是僵硬点头。

然后他再回过神，雨宫莲已经听完了明智的家庭矛盾。他算是情不自禁，雨宫莲这个人很特别，特别到看一眼便能直接把信任交付与他。

私生子和他无聊的复仇愿望的故事实在没什么意思，亏得雨宫莲听得下去，明智实在没料到会和雨宫莲说这么多，回忆起来还有些尴尬。

“抱歉了，让你听我说这么多，我今天状态不对。”

“没关系。”雨宫莲摆摆手，并不在意。

明智站起来，自认现在走人才是符合时宜的。他离开得匆忙，唯恐雨宫莲再做些什么导致又一个他无法预料的后果，起身时碰倒几把椅子，一把把扶起来耗了他不少时间。

“不管怎么说，今天还是谢谢你。”

雨宫莲在明智走到门口时叫住了他。

“你还没付钱，”雨宫莲几乎是集世间一切温柔地说，“一杯咖啡680日元，你喝了三杯，一共2040日元。但是按照规定，我会给你打折，你只用付2000日元了。”

“2000……？”

雨宫莲敲敲写有价格的小黑板，用白色粉笔端正写就的数字张牙舞爪，刺激社畜明智的眼球：“2000。”


	3. Chapter 3

明智躺在床上闭上眼，代理人得意的笑和雨宫莲关切的表情轮流霸占他的大脑，整整半小时过去，他愣是没有睡着，天知道是花了2000日元喝咖啡导致的精神恍惚，还是咖啡喝太多的副作用。

一片黑暗中，他坐了起来摸索着打开灯，无所事事地发了一会呆，从床头柜把笔记本拿过来开了机。

明智难得这么有工作热情一次，代理人最后洋洋得意的样子还在他记忆里挥之不去，他这边不做点准备实在是难解心头之恨。

整理完电脑里的资料，困意姗姗来迟，明智关掉电脑，习惯性拿出手机点开聊天软件。

这个点当然不可能有人给他发消息，明智刷新了几次消息列表，把雨宫莲设为消息置顶，然后邀请雨宫明天一起出去。

再醒来时已近正午，雨宫莲几小时前就给他发来了回复，刚好让明智醒了就得收拾东西准备出发。

“我还是不明白你为什么要带我看电影，电影院是封闭环境，监视的人看不到，你也拍不到视频里。”

雨宫莲一身爆款休闲女装，单手叉腰打量明智，好像光用眼睛看就能确认他是不是发烧了。

明智暗想：我就不能单纯想约你出来散心一次吗？

“昨天在电影院门口对你摆脸色，我想想还是过意不去，所以今天请你看电影。”明智说，生怕雨宫莲察觉他的真实意图。

雨宫莲“哦”了一声。或许是知道问了也得不到答案，他没问为什么非要和明智一起看之类的问题，而是放任明智去买票，自己则心不在焉地拿了张宣传单一个人翻阅了起来。

他看完宣传单时，恰逢明智走回来，手里拿着两张票和一大桶爆米花。

“你买大份的爆米花干什么？”

“和你一起吃啊。”明智不解，这有什么问的必要吗？

“我好不容易涂上的口红怎么办？”

明智更不解了：“你擦了不就行了，你又不是第一次女装吃东西。”

“那不一样，之前的我提前知情，这次太突然了。”

雨宫莲想拿化妆包砸明智，明智肯定不懂本来对化妆一窍不通的他现在迫于生计练习化妆技术的辛苦，像今天的妆就是他第一次一个人完成的，结果还没开始炫耀就先被要求擦了。

但是雨宫莲忍住了，他眼睛转了转，把化妆包递出去，挑衅道：“要不你来帮我擦？”

擦就擦。

明智把爆米花桶和票一起塞进雨宫莲怀里，接过化妆包熟练地开始操作。沾了卸妆水的化妆棉接近雨宫莲嘴唇的前一秒，雨宫莲退缩了一下，但为了男人的尊严，他还是挺直了腰板。

明智替雨宫莲擦干净了口红。雨宫莲没想到他真会擦，于是明智把脏了的化妆棉扔进垃圾桶走回来，雨宫莲还是愣愣地抱着爆米花桶，好像一个大型吉祥物，会被小孩子扯着父母衣角闹着要合影的那种。

明智记着昨天的仇，拍拍雨宫莲的脸，笑着和他说该进去了。

之所以非要雨宫莲吃爆米花，是因为明智深信不疑的小网站约会指南强调：恐怖电影和爆米花缺一不可。

正因为缺一不可，他们看的是恐怖电影自然不言而喻。见爆米花放不进扶手的空位里，明智把扶手收起来，好让纸桶稳稳待在两个座位之间。

明智没有认真看电影，认真看电影从不是他的本意。银幕上人物没说两句话，他便悄悄去瞟雨宫莲，后者坐得笔直，看得格外认真，偶尔手伸进纸桶里拿爆米花。没在看雨宫莲的时候，他会把视线转移回电影上——女主角穿一件黑风衣，涂深红色口红，这时明智又会想起雨宫莲。

心不在焉地又瞄了一眼电影屏幕，明智正撞上影片中幽灵潜伏在女主角身后的惊险一刻，显然等待这位女性的将是一个巨大的冲击。明智向后靠了一点，好更清楚地观察雨宫莲的反应。雨宫莲要是永远都只有那几个表情也太无聊了，而光凭一直盯着雨宫莲的脸看，又想象不出他被恐怖片吓到的样子，综上所述，明智不会放过这次机会。

黑衣的女主角缓缓回头，接着不出明智所料——发出了尖叫。

“你在看什么？”

同时响起的，还有雨宫莲的声音。

雨宫莲是对着明智说的。

“最后一个爆米花，我想留给你。”明智急中生智，把最后一个爆米花塞进了雨宫莲嘴里。

雨宫莲被一个爆米花堵了回去，他把爆米花连同明智的话一起咀嚼了半天，还是决定用不打扰其他观众的音量说上一句“谢谢”。

明智笑了起来，把空的纸桶压扁，放到了座椅的另一侧，在再次被察觉到之前往雨宫莲那边挪了一点。

雨宫莲说过卢布朗说不定能让明智感到安心，明智不能完全赞同这话。让人安心的是雨宫莲本人才对。

明智不再在推特上更新情侣短视频了，有那时间写脚本，不如和雨宫莲多转几个地方——最后变成要雨宫莲提醒，他才记起要拍两张照片营业一下。可能是他推特上的表现淡了，上次见面后代理人再也没联系过他，大概以为他在一心考虑怎么和平分手的事。

雨宫莲由着明智随便改变计划。明智现在白天工作，下班约他出去，给他留了大片空闲时间去做他的本业。除了对明智进度的担忧，他对现状没理由不满。

明智拉他去公园骑双人自行车，他一边和明智蹬车，一边担心妆会花；明智带他去游乐园，随着摩天轮的上升，陷入粉红泡泡中的既视感愈发强烈……朋友们在他推开卢布朗的门归来时和他开起玩笑，说就算是我们这些知情的人也要误以为你们是真的在约会了。

雨宫莲摇摇头，认真纠正他们，关系加深后对方待你的方式发生巨变是正常的，怪是怪了点，但因为这个就误会别人不好。

然后春歪了歪头，笑着问他，你和他这样玩得开心吗？

雨宫莲陷入沉思。

“挺开心的。”

“那对你来说就是好事一件呀。”

之后雨宫莲想，在改变的东西中真正该被注意的到底是什么。也许这个问题的答案他还是略有头绪的，然而他却没因此产生什么抵触情绪甚至危机感，明智发来的邀请他继续照单全收。

直到明智来接他一起去一次重要调查上露面，在等待时却当他的面从文件袋中拿出两张温泉旅行券，他开始反对了。

“我去不了，”雨宫莲关爱地看了一眼明智，说，“我总不可能对外称性别女，然后走进男浴吧。”

看明智震惊的表情就知道，他没想这么多。雨宫莲希望长时间的高强度工作还没有把他的大脑处理器搞得彻底罢工。

“你光顾着想工作结束之后要去哪里了，其实你该优先考虑待会调查的事。”雨宫莲劝道，同时对着镜子画上几道眼影——说来惭愧，和明智泡在一起后他做别的事效率大打折扣，然而在化妆这件事上，他的确是熟练了不少。

雨宫莲化好妆就从床底拖出一双新鞋来，这双鞋相比他上次搭配女警制服的那双跟要更低一点，或许是考虑到了行走的便利性。雨宫莲穿上这双鞋，在阁楼里走了几圈，最后来到明智面前抽走他手里的两张旅行券，拿在手上晃了晃，贴心地放回了文件袋里。

明智伸手去抢，却因出手太慢抓了个空，只好顺势接过雨宫莲递过来的文件袋，干笑了几声。

“哈哈，你不用担心，我有一种预感，说不定我们今天会有大收获。”

明智没有想到，他这时候带点非要回上雨宫莲一句的倔强的随口一言会在不远的未来成为现实。

想在交通拥堵的市中心直达目的地几乎是不可能的事。明智把车停在附近的停车场，盘算剩下的路和雨宫莲走路过去。

“说起来，你知道该怎么当警察吗？”隔一层玻璃窗，他看着车里的雨宫莲解安全带，忽然问道。

“不知道。”雨宫莲直白地回他，一边打开车门走下来，鞋跟接触地面，发出清脆的响声。

这是明智第二次看雨宫莲穿这套女警制服，能有这第二次机会还得感谢雨宫莲假身份的工作单位在他们警局。

“也不会有什么大问题，反正只是调查……”明智自言自语，心不在焉地为雨宫莲指出了通往电梯的路。

此刻正值白天与夜晚的交界时间，途经的广场上不乏散步的人们，喷泉边挤了四五个玩耍的孩童，偶尔会有零碎的笑声飘入耳中，然而要打破这份和平却轻而易举。

先是一声尖叫，然后是锐器落地的声音，往骚动声传来的方向看去，事情已无可挽回——受害人倒在血泊中，疑似袭击者的男人则推开震惊中的人群，跌跌撞撞向远处跑去。

犯人的逃亡没有降低明智的反应速度，真正惊到他的是雨宫莲紧随其后冲了出去。雨宫莲皮裙加丝袜，外带一双高跟鞋，跑起步来竟完全不受着装影响。眼看他冲出去几米，明智才丢人地反应过来要一起追。

明智暗骂过去立下旗帜的自己，打完急救电话换同事电话，生怕雨宫莲随时会被放倒，但这好像是多余的担心——雨宫莲完全不需要支援，这时已追上了袭击者，拿出十足的正规警察架势和男人扭打起来。战斗只持续了不到半分钟，不是因为雨宫莲战斗力很强，而是不知哪个人先一脚踩空，两个人双双摔进了喷泉。这一摔直接把男人摔懵了，雨宫莲还有点余力，于是得以及时反剪对方的双手，再用膝盖猛击他一下——男人惨叫一声，放弃了抵抗。

惨剧发生后，明智是第一个赶到的，雨宫莲按住袭击者，抽空抬头和明智对视——雨宫莲化了完美妆容的脸经过水浸已经惨不忍睹，至于暂时看不见的地方，明智不忍心去关注。

明智脱下外套扔到雨宫莲头上，挽起袖子下到喷泉里替他控制住犯人。

“你还真是没考虑过后果，万一他带的刀不止一把，待会送进医院的说不定就是两个人了。”要是喷泉里的灯光系统通了电，有没有送进医院的必要还不好说。

“至少结果是好的，犯人抓到了，我也没有受伤。”

雨宫莲在明智的外套底下理直气壮地回话，他用手指在脸上轻刮一下，拿到眼前看了看，终于反应过来，把明智的外套向下拉了一点。

明智没有再组织语言的心情，他压着男人的手臂，先往他们本该前往的方向望了望，联络的同事们应该很快就会赶过来了，又低头打量犯下罪行的人：这人此时双眼紧闭，却时不时发出低吼。大概是服用了某种违禁药物？明智心中忍不住发问，这个时期发生这样的意外是正常的吗？

不料趁他松懈下来去猜测种种可能时，原本毫无反抗意志的人忽然奋力挣扎了起来，几乎挣脱明智的控制。明智心中暗骂自己的失策，忙用手擒住男人乱挥的手臂，做好为此付出一场恶战的代价的觉悟——

一声钝器撞击发出的闷响。

男人应声垂下了头，半个身体都扎进水里。视线从男人无意识的躯体开始一路向上，原来明智的正前方还有一个人——雨宫莲浑身湿透，丝袜在膝盖处破了一个大洞，假发松松垮垮地挂着头上，只凭一件外套遮掩。见男人半天没有动静，雨宫莲松了一口气，把手里的高跟鞋——也就是敲晕一个成年男性的道具——扔在了地上。

明智重重叹了一口气，给车点上火。他现在回想起来仍觉不可思议：走在路上都能碰到意外事故，好好的大晴天把自己弄得像刚经历过倾盆大雨，这下不光调查没法参加了，还凭空多出了一个案件要查。

仅从外表上看还是雨宫莲要更惨一点，额前的假发沾了水紧贴皮肤，浸透衣服的水开始传递寒意，这样下去保不住美女警察的人设不说，维持第二天的健康都成问题。所以明智请了假，带着雨宫莲回公寓换衣服。

明智平时对外人进入自己家有种骨子里的抵触，这次开上回家的路倒毫不犹豫。他察觉时为时已晚，只能借等待信号灯的空当编了个自家公寓近卢布朗远的理由搪塞自己。

雨宫莲生无可恋地把脑袋靠在玻璃窗上，紧抓化妆包不肯松手，口中吟唱似的念叨：“杏会杀了我的。”

明智当他是冻傻了，伸手去旋旋钮，把空调开高了一档。

当然他是不会放过任何取笑雨宫莲的机会的。开始计划说的是“别担心，如果她真的把你杀了，我会帮你立案”，之前针对雨宫莲不顾后果冲出去这一行为的话题唐突终结的遗憾却在这时涌上心头，明智用一只手挡住脸，藏起转瞬即逝的笑意。

“你现在后悔了？”

雨宫莲闭上眼睛，在狭小的空间内身体后仰，连带可调控座椅都一起向后。

他笑起来：“怎么会，我不是在为了正义吗？”

明智默然。

微小的颠簸中有几缕头发飘到前方，遮蔽了明智的视线。他把它们别回耳后，然后擦去了脸上残留下的、只会窃取人类体温的水珠。

明智为雨宫莲新拆了一双拖鞋，作为给公寓久违的新访客的扎物。雨宫莲拎起还在往下滴水的鞋放在鞋柜上，走进明智家的第一件事是打开小化妆包检查化妆品，确认杏的珍藏都没事后，围绕在他周身的紧张氛围顿时消失不见了。

“方便我借用浴室吗？”雨宫莲最后拿起手机，擦干屏幕上的水随意放在桌上。

“可以是可以，”明智托起下巴，把雨宫莲全身从上到下看了一遍，他听说有些伤口要过一段时间才会产生疼感，雨宫莲直到现在还活蹦乱跳，那最好是没事，“你有换的衣服吗？”

雨宫莲作震惊状：“没有。”

“那你穿我的？”

“谢谢，帮大忙了。”雨宫莲接受了好意。

雨宫莲带着卸妆工具走进浴室，明智则去翻衣服给雨宫莲穿。他和雨宫莲体型差不大，因此这不是什么难事。他把衣服送进浴室后还有时间多出来，可以用来发呆。

他坐在沙发上，听浴室水流动的声音——家里有第二个人，这种体验实在有点陌生，但并不讨厌。时间一分一秒过去，明智的脑内开始浮现各种各样的奇怪想法，像是一直这样下去会怎样，以后要不要请雨宫莲多来几次……

他指望雨宫莲快点出来，再晚点想法就不再只是一个想法了。

仿佛是听到了他的祈祷，水声停了下来。明智心虚地坐直，用坚定的意志控制自己把目光从浴室门上移开未果，与此同时传来门打开的声音，雨宫莲怀抱现状惨不忍睹的女警制服站在门口。

“我先把能洗的衣服放进洗衣机，待会你换下来的衣服也可以交给我，然后我一起帮你洗掉？”

“啊，好。”

明智的舌头纠结半天，逼得他只能说出这两个字。

雨客莲在他视线的追随下走向阳台，挑选可以放进洗衣机的衣物，把可怜的、破了洞的黑丝袜卷起来单独放在一边。完成这一切，他在阳台上舒展身体，朝明智投来疑虑的目光。

“你不去洗吗?带着一身水容易感冒。”

明智陷入诡异的沉默。雨宫莲没说错什么话，都怪明智自身心境说变就变，又或者雨宫莲是要负一定责任的——他不该用那样的双眼投来目光。如果雨宫莲从一开始就没有给予他过多的关切，少一些拉近距离的对话，明智肯定不会在这一刻像现在这样，想着摒弃一切他费尽心思造出来欺骗自己的借口。

“我的事先放在一边，我希望你能过来一下。”

雨宫莲被他说得一愣，身体一时来不及行动。明智考虑到难得下定决心，再慢点的话又要功亏一篑了，于是他站起来，向雨宫莲走过去。

雨官莲没懂他要做什么，正欲开口说些什么，就被明智按住了肩膀。

明智按着雨宫莲肩膀，看雨宫莲张了几次口，什么声音都没发出来。他记得上一次这么做是在大街上，雨宫莲不停地在他耳边谈论些讨厌的话题。这次雨宫莲什么也没说，那他这么做就只是希望雨宫莲之后也不要说话。

说不清雨宫莲在他心中的形象是什么。雨宫莲会端上咖啡，让人心甘情愿倾诉心事，会态度坚决地和人说你需要什么，好像他比你自己还要了解你，说不定还怀揣着幼稚的正义——因为“想帮你”，就因为这样一个无聊的理由，和陌生人玩起扮情侣游戏。

他们站在落地窗前，黄昏时分的夕阳在他们身上投下色彩。雨宫莲的手搭上明智的前臂，四舍五入他们离相拥只差一步。在明智的眼中，染上暖色的雨宫莲似乎与即将步入黑暗的世界分隔开来。

雨宫莲是无论何时都耀眼的光。

真是很巧，而明智到今天才确信自己总是会追逐光的，不然他本能地寻求雨宫莲陪伴的行为就没有了意义。短暂的一瞬间，他想到今后可不能再谈“后悔”二字了。

“我好像和你说过我有办法让我们看起来更像情侣一点。”明智喃喃，更像是在说给自己听。

然后明智吾郎吻住了雨宫莲的嘴唇。


	4. Chapter 4

明智正襟危坐，心理斗争半天，还是点开了SNS。

这是他假装失踪醉心工作的第三天，一方面是他真的很忙，深究这次受害人的背景，意外撞见的袭击案件和近期发生的一系列事件有千丝万缕的联系；另一方面他不太想承认——他是在逃避。

那一吻之后的事明智记不太清了，回过神来自己已跌坐在了沙发上，而雨宫莲和他带来的东西一起不见了踪影。明智冲了一个澡让自己冷静下来，总算注意到了一种可能的发展——万一雨宫莲他介意呢？联想到他戏称要亲雨宫莲时后者的反应，这并非概率为零，明智不由得捂住脸，沉思一会后站起来把手机关机，带着要忘却一切不快的想法打开电脑投入到工作中。

这就到了第三天。

未接消息中大部分都是同事发来的联络，置顶那位的头像右上方显示的数字则是“1”，点开发现时间是三天前，内容只有短短一句话：“衣服我过几天还你。”

明智不免有些失望，但至少不是最坏的结果。调整呼吸，整理语言，明智开始给雨宫莲发消息。

明智：不好意思，这几天工作太忙没有联系你。一直忘记和你正式说一声谢谢，多亏你那天的协助，我在处理的案件有了很大的进展。

雨宫莲很快有了反应：不用谢。

明智指尖冒汗，马上打字：不知道你今晚有时间吗？我有话想和你说。

那边意料之中地消失了一会，万幸的是，发回来的消息里没有拒绝的意思：有时间，你晚上来卢布朗吧。

“晚上”的具体概念对明智而言是模糊不清的，不过提早到达总不会有错。推开咖啡馆门的那一刻，天还没黑下来，店里除了他和雨宫莲没有别人。铃铛摇动的声音回响在小小的店内，鼻尖萦绕着咖啡的香味，雨宫莲安静地坐在最深处朝他微笑，引导他在对面坐下。

雨宫莲从身后拿出一只装有衣物的塑料袋。

“那天你借我的衣服。”

明智此行不是来拿衣服的。接过塑料袋，放在脚边，每一个动作进行的过程中他都在观察雨宫莲的表情——从雨宫莲的眼神中读不出厌恶的情绪。明智紧一紧领带，放缓了声音：

“我有话要和你说。”

“你说吧。”雨宫莲挑眉，丢给了他一个机会。

明智小心地捧着这个机会，他搜肠刮肚，试图斟酌出最合适的词语组合来表达“我喜欢你”，排查的词汇不计其数，合他意的却寥寥无几。在这样关键的时刻，雨宫莲还自以为明智看不见地左右看了看，然后躲在一本杂志后打了个呵欠——他就不能再耐心点吗？

明智咬咬牙，毕竟事已至此。欣慰的是他的告白台词终于编排完毕，于是明智咳嗽一声，引起雨宫莲的注意：“我——”

电话铃声。

明智过去有多爱这首歌，这时就有多恨它。惰懒的女声唱出第一句，明智就把他原本要说的话忘得一干二净——这可是在告白，怎么能说打断就打断？

雨宫莲不明白明智在短短的几分钟内都经历了些什么，居然还点点头，示意明智可以接。

电话那头是消失已久的代理人：“明智君现在方便见面吗？地址我发给你了。”

什么时候出现不好，非要现在出现。明智压着火气，和颜悦色地和代理人说话：“不好意思，我正在处理很重要的事。”

“那真是太遗憾了。”代理人仍在电话对面侃侃而谈，对在明智脑内的自己正面临生命危机这件事一无所知。

“——我还等着明智君解释几天前你吻的那个人是谁呢。”

这声音竟有后劲，话音落下后在明智的脑内嗡嗡地又转了几圈。趁代理人还没来得及说下一句把他彻底点燃，明智及时挂掉电话，下意识抬起头看雨宫莲。

雨宫莲眨眨眼睛。“有事？”他问。

“忽然有了急事要处理，”明智露出一个无奈的笑，“能在这里等我回来把话说完吗？”

雨宫莲莫名其妙。

“好吧，”虽然莫名其妙，他还是表达了对明智的支持，“我等你。”

代理人发来的地址离卢布朗不远，明智不愿开车穿过窄小的路，也抱着点还要回来的心思，因此选择了步行过去。

时隔多日见到明智，代理人做的第一件事是递给明智一叠照片：黄昏时的公寓，阳台的落地窗后，明智在和黑发的青年接吻。

明智捏着这叠照片中的一张，他忘了控制力道，薄薄的纸片被蹂躏出了皱褶。照片中的雨宫莲卸下妆容，摘掉假发，且换了一身衣服，但一头黑色乱毛和相似的身形是瞒不过人的，要推断出他和“来栖小姐”的关系轻而易举。明智有些懊悔，代理人连着失去联络几天麻痹了他的神经，让他那天光想着雨宫莲而把监视的可能忘在了脑后。凡是他有记得拉上落地窗的窗帘，事情都不会变成现在这样。

“所以呢？这证明了什么？”然而明智在代理人面前是坚决不会示弱的，到这一步还能把照片扔回桌上，抱着胳膊不耐烦地催促对方快说人话。

代理人这次是真的胸有成竹，被明智用什么语气对待都只当他是在垂死挣扎，连声音中都按捺不住终于抓到明智把柄的兴奋。

他说：“你出轨了吧？”

什么出轨？

明智正喝下一口茶，脑内盘算着要不辛苦雨宫莲一下，就和代理人说他们在玩角色扮演，却被代理人的话吓了一跳，差点把没咽下去的茶喷出来。

原来如此，是把雨宫莲认成不一样的人了吗……

代理人忽视了气氛的改变，迫不及待地说了下去：“我早和你说过恋爱游戏总会玩腻的，你看你上次见面和你的小女友一副亲密无间的样子，几天后还不是厌烦了，所以才会刚和她约完会，转身就在自己家里和另一个人泡在一起。”

这就是，那什么，监视人手不够带来的弊端吧。明智理清了代理人视角下的事情经过——多半是其中一个监视者看见他和女装雨宫莲拉着手穿过广场，另一个监视者却在公寓外蹲到他吻换回正常衣服的雨宫莲，再加上代理人的想象，给他扣上了出轨的大锅。

“你想做什么，让我分手？”

“你明白就好，这件事拖得太久了，我总要给那位大人一个结果，”代理人把桌上的照片一张张宝贝似的收起来放好，循循善诱，“如果你不能答应就很难保证那位来栖小姐会收到什么了，我想你肯定也希望在分手时给她留下一个好的最后印象吧？”

都亲口提出分手了，哪还有最后印象可言？他蠢得要死还非要把自己当回事，自以为利害一致，所以一口一个“那位大人”，对狮童忠心耿耿，却不知“那位大人”随时都可以丢弃他。这样的人是哪来的自信认定明智会和他是一个想法……

明智转着空的玻璃杯，触碰到玻璃的瞬间，似乎时间回溯到了雨宫莲招待他的那天，空空的茶杯变成咖啡杯，雨宫莲出现在他面前柔和地看他：“要是你能变得更自由的话……”

那他就冒这个险吧。

代理人还算是说了一点人话的——这件事拖得太久了。

明智摆弄了一下手机，发泄似的敲了几下屏幕便把它倒扣在桌上，放弃般举起双手，顺着代理人的话说了下去：“行吧行吧，是我输了。不过你们这样逼迫我真的好吗？我前几天不巧正好逮捕了一个在公共场所公然犯下故意伤害罪的袭击犯，如果我的调查没错的话，应该是你们的人吧，要是他把你这个幕后主使供出来不就糟了吗？考虑到你们有很大风险会瞒不住这几个月的所作所为，我还以为你们会很需要我替你们收拾残局呢。”

既然代理人和他的目的都是想快点把这件事解决，那他自然该对同伴报以尊重，不再有所隐瞒。从三天前的袭击案开始一路彻查过去，他曾经玩笑似的猜想没有错，一系列伪造的意外事故的幕后主使正是狮童那派，至于利益相关……明智对他们行业间的竞争一向没什么兴趣，大约是要打压竞争对手？

代理人摇摇头，脸上的笑没有出现一丝裂痕。

“这个你不用担心，那家伙鲁莽难以控制，唯一的优点是口风很严实。很遗憾，我们权衡利弊后还是决定除掉他——毕竟如你所见，他有服用违禁致幻剂的习惯……”

“所以你们故意设计让他被抓？”

“是的，都安排好了，过不了几天就会有人去除掉他。”

不错的灭口计划，明智几乎要鼓起掌来。但是很可惜，想象中的完全胜利让代理人飘飘然到忘我了，而无聊的小把戏总是那么管用——他拿起反扣在桌上的手机，按下录音结束的指令键，选择重播。

“是的……都安排好了……过不了几天……”

两人刚才的对话在这小小的茶座间回响。

代理人瞳孔放大，很快又恢复了正常，他的声音平静下来，像一摊没有波澜的水：“录音不能作为证据。”

“是不能，”明智耸耸肩，懒得再和他讨论一些烂熟于心的规则，直接把文件传送到可信赖的同事新岛冴的邮箱，“但如果我把这段录音放给他听，不知道他会选择谁？再加上我自己搜集的一些证据，这样够了吗？”

他语速飞快，很快说到了兴头上，甚至畅想起了之后的事，一想到会为狮童带去的麻烦，他就激动不已。

“不要再想靠那个人了，你这么着急，想必是因为办事不利让那个人对你失望了吧。我想那个人是会及时和你撇清关系的，说不定处理掉你对他来说还算件好事——最后事情大概会全怪在你头上？”

明明是在嘲笑得意忘形的人，自己倒不管不顾提前庆祝起胜利了，但他现在根本不在乎。

他想自己也装不下去了，干脆一拍桌子站起来——从俯视的角度看桌子，才发现还留有一张被遗漏的照片，于是他捡起来送到呆滞、显然还没搞清楚状况的代理人面前，露出今晚见面以来第一个笑容，扭曲程度绝对是反派级别。

“至于这些照片，就随便你怎么处理了。”

明智走出店门，两只手揣在口袋里，视线一一扫过对面的霓虹灯招牌，这场景有些熟悉，但心情和上次截然不同——他是真的很爽。

快意造就的热度散去，明智发现自己正走在无人的巷子里。损坏的路灯起不到多少照明的作用，只是安静地在黑暗中闪着微弱的光。回到卢布朗的路不止这一条，他肯定是被冲昏了头才会做出如此决定。

然后明智接到了狮童的电话。

明智不是很意外，狮童会来找他在预料之中，但他没想到会这么快。

狮童找他不外乎是要问代理人的事，明智早想好了借口。

“您不觉得我帮您早点处理掉他是一件好事吗？他没有足够的能力，不能把目标的死亡完美伪造成意外，不但露出破绽让警方开始追查，还做下如此冲动的决定，说不定长期下去会把您也一起置于危险中。”

用上敬语，把个人私怨隐瞒，伪装成对那个人的关心，明智知道那个人最在意的只有自己的利益，而他会利用这个避过背叛的追责继续留在狮童身边，最后为自己的傲慢付出代价的将是狮童正义。

“你说得没错，我确实也有想摆脱他的想法。”

代理人的愚蠢似乎是众所周知的一件事——因为电话那头的狮童惊人地没有对明智的观点提出任何质疑。

“那么——”

狮童打断了明智的话：“但是你这么做不是为了我吧？是为了你的女朋友？”他用的虽是疑问句，却没有给明智任何否认的余地。

明智清晰地听到了自己加快的呼吸声，他的额头流下冷汗，并由衷地希望不要连这都传递到电话的另一端去。路灯下不计其数的烦人飞虫在盘旋，振翅发出的声响是此时除了呼吸声外唯一能被感知到的声音信号。明智看了那微小的光芒一眼，咽下唾沫：

“是，这是报复，我不需要任何人来替我决定和谁结婚。但从结果来看，对你我都是好事不是吗？”

“对我来说确实是好事。然而我还以为你是会识大体的人，现在看来并不是这样，”狮童的语气仿佛是在聊什么无趣的家庭琐事，“那我只能也一起放弃你了。”

“对了，知道了我在背后清除竞争对手的事的你也挺麻烦，应该很快就会有人去找你了吧。”

狮童没有听明智回话的耐心，丢下最后这句，电话从那头挂断了。

事发突然，结束得也突然。明智独自站在街道上，想自己这算不算是完全赌输了。无人的街道加上狮童意味深长的话，钱能做成很多事，说不定一会会有十个或者二十个黑帮过来处理他，也不知道一条龙服务包不包括处理尸体。

然而此时此地，他却出奇地冷静。他不大后悔自己的所作所为，毕竟摊牌的畅快感是一昧服从换不来的，唯一遗憾的是雨宫莲今晚可能要骂他放鸽子了——雨宫莲，对了，雨宫莲是他会在这里考虑一个人逃离一帮潜在打手的可能性的直接原因。雨宫莲少和他说两句不该说的话，说不准他就在联姻的路上了。

但他也不后悔认识雨宫莲。

明智背贴着墙拿出手机，从联系人列表里找到雨宫莲的名字按下去。时间有限，等待接通的提示音中，他拿定主意，至少要把没说完的话和雨宫莲说清楚。

但是事与愿违。

“您拨打的电话暂时无人接听……”

搞什么？雨宫莲这人在没特别想找他的时候都是随叫随到，自己希望能保持距离时非要靠过来。现在在这即将变成生离死别，他和对方说的每一句话都要特别珍惜的时刻却联系不上了？

行吧，明智觉得自己真是太惨了。他可能就是拿雨宫莲没办法，想说个遗言，雨宫莲都不合他意。

不过恋爱脑总是能给人带去一些积极情绪的，明智打起精神，自我安慰说不定这是上天的安排，鼓励他活着去和雨宫莲面对面告白。

他向道路尽头走去，一路听见皮鞋跟踩在地上的声音。这么说来，他为了今晚还在衣柜前挑选了一番，不知道雨宫莲发现没有……

明智最终没有见到二十个致命黑帮。正前方不远处，伫立在路口的孤独路灯下站着他想了无数遍的、没有接他电话的雨宫莲。

明智这时反倒走不动路了，他悄悄掐了自己一把，怀疑是紧张过头产生了幻觉，或者他其实已经死了，这个雨宫莲是他的遗憾拼凑出的残像？

明智把自己掐出印子，那个雨宫莲都没有消失，雨宫莲的手插在口袋里，反而离他越来越近，T恤衫正中央大大的红色爱心存在感太高，明智不得不看。

不一会雨宫莲就来到了明智面前，手从口袋里拿出来从两侧袭击他的脸，把他的意识从寻找狮童部下的旅途中唤回来。

“明智，”雨宫莲耐心地等明智回神，令人安心的笑浮现在他脸上，“不会有人来了。”


	5. Chapter 5

明智一点事没有，尽管再三强调自己毫发无损，还是拗不过雨宫莲拽他走进医院。他被雨宫莲半拖着在各个科室把全套检查都做了一遍，光是挤电梯就耗了他快半条命。

雨宫莲看明智的眼神活像后者刚从一场车祸中惊险幸存，就差当场推出一张轮椅把明智放上去了。

检查结果出来得挺快——明智真的一点事没有。

拿着检查报告，雨宫莲还是坚定立场，认为明智应该在这里观察一晚。明智劝不动他，雨宫莲一溜烟跑去办手续了。

医院的护士把明智带进了一间单人病房。坐在铺好纯白色床单的病床上，明智有些手足无措，好在他之前被雨宫莲拿走的手提箱正安稳地放在床头，也算是一丝安慰。

雨宫莲提着饭盒推门进来，恰好撞上明智把打开的手提箱放在膝上，于是突发奇想放慢了脚步。

“在看什么？”

明智闻声猛地合上手提箱，雨宫莲发出一声失望的叹息，移动到明智面前。

“狮童不会有时间再来管你的事了，这会他应该正忙着处理曝光的丑闻。不过证据确凿，他被起诉是迟早的事。”

雨宫莲把饭盒递过去。

“给你带了饭，你应该还没吃晚饭吧？”

雨宫莲拿来的饭盒内部布置和情感剧里会出现的爱心便当完全一致，饭团全都用海苔粘出了表情就算了，每个的表情居然还都不一样，也不知道是烹饪者的恶趣味还是在暗示什么。

明智要是早几个小时拿到饭盒，他可能还会乐意思考一下这个问题。

“你是不是应该先解释一下？”

“你先吃饭。”

明智选择用眼神杀人，因为和雨宫莲据理力争，不解释就不吃饭，超出了他目前的心理承受范围。

雨宫莲被他用眼神击败了。

“你想听我解释什么？”

“蛮多的，比如你为什么会出现在那里，你怎么知道狮童派了人来找我，还有什么狮童的丑闻，麻烦都解释一下。”

雨宫莲把明智手里的饭盒夺回来打开，从盖子的里层取出竹签挑出一块章鱼香肠放进嘴里，大有“你不吃我吃”的意思在。

不到一分钟前，这人还口口声声说是专门给明智带的饭呢。

“我在帮一个朋友调查狮童正义，”雨宫莲细嚼慢咽，吃完第一个章鱼肠才开始说话，“遇到了点困难需要我潜入，她只能提供女性的身份证明，然后我就遇到你了。”

明智敏锐地察觉到不对，他眯起眼睛：“你利用我？”后面的事他就不多想了，不是大发慈悲，是他不敢。

“我没——”雨宫莲急了，他急了讲话也不会提高音量，只是率先丢出一个否定词作为对明智质问的答复，“我一开始并不知道你和狮童正义的关系，是看到那个代理人我才发现的。”

不无道理，狮童没有对外公开他们的关系是事实。明智戴着五百米滤镜想，都走到这一步了，他不信也得信啊。

雨宫莲强装镇定，吃下第二个章鱼香肠同时偷瞄明智的反应。他忘了毕竟自己吃的是明智的晚餐，不管怎么样明智都不会特别高兴的。

“我之前和你说过的话都是真的，我答应你确实是单纯想帮你一把。”

明智还是面无表情，雨宫莲看看饭盒再看看明智，插出最后一个章鱼肠怼到明智嘴边逼他吃下去。明智被他喂了一口，脸色就好了很多，于是给雨宫莲留下了他是饿坏了的印象。

“既然你是在调查狮童，那他的丑闻被曝光是你调查的结果吗？”

雨宫莲点头承认：“靠朋友的小设备。”

“你是什么时候……”

哦，那袋礼物，当他没问好了。

“这么说来，你还得感谢我让你接近他的代理人。”

“我是要感谢你，前提是你没饿死。”雨宫莲逮住机会，把饭盒塞回明智手里。

反正话题就是离不开吃饭喽？

明智和愁眉苦脸的饭团无情对视，海苔眉毛扭成一团看上去怪欠打的，明智一筷子把它戳出一个洞。

雨宫莲给他留了点时间冷静。

“那这事算完了……？”明智难以置信，遂对自己发出灵魂提问。

“算吧，啊不——对你来说还不算完，”意外地还有个人接话——明智万万没想到雨宫莲把他的碎碎念逮了个正着，雨宫莲走到窗前，打开窗户让风灌进来，“光是作为未来的证人，你就还有很长路要走，还有是重大刑事案件犯人的关系人，就免不了要被贴标签。你没问题就——”

明智懂雨宫莲是想开启下一个话题，再来一次嘘寒问暖那套。可明智不想和雨宫莲谈以后的事——他今天特地挑选了一套衣服，好不容易又能和雨宫莲独处，怎么能怪他想回到自封的正题，先把被打断多次的事做完呢？

“没有关系，”明智垂着手，忽然出声打断雨宫莲，“反正现在提倡的是恋爱自由，被贴标签又不影响谈恋爱。”

“我的话你记得还挺清楚的，”雨宫莲回过头看他，转折之前酝酿了一会，这次他倒是真在明示，“那想必你也没有忘记你还有没有说完的话吧？”

窗外的树影随着风摇晃，街上逐渐亮起灯光，雨宫莲站在窗前，灰色双眸中映出的只有明智一人，因此毫不留情地夺取了明智的目光。

明智断定雨宫莲是永远不会知道要少说点不该说的话了，因为雨宫莲他说的下一句话是——

**“你没说完的话是告白吗？”**

雨宫莲这次肯定说错话了。

原本明智只是想在告白后把文件袋里那两张没能用上的温泉旅行券再拿出来一次，现在他得临时把吻雨宫莲第二次放在这之前了。

**Author's Note:**

> 一月份看到696老师的那张漫画图后我就想一定要写篇女装波，虽然不知道为什么会发展成奇怪的总裁文，但这篇我写得很爽
> 
> 感谢世和子劳斯的插图，这是世和子劳斯第二次给我画插了孩子真的很感动，好喜欢明智困扰的表情（（（  
> 还有感谢帕帕，上次合志的魔鬼催稿让我学到了不少，这次我才能一遍过稿  
> 最后感谢不正劳斯邀请我写qwq催合志真的不容易


End file.
